


【授权翻译】【肖万】你肩上的鲜血，你灵魂的齿痕

by Vesuvius_Summer_Embers



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers/pseuds/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers
Summary: 埃锐克有着对施密特的闪现。





	【授权翻译】【肖万】你肩上的鲜血，你灵魂的齿痕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood on your shoulder; teeth in your soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397940) by [flintrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage). 



4：21 AM.后颈上冰冷的手指。他抽搐惊醒。

 

4:30 AM. _Schönes Schätzchen_ 。他肩上的呼吸，接着是牙齿。

 

5：00 AM.他与睡眠无缘。他耗了几近一整个小时，描画肩上作痒的伤疤。

 

6:42 AM.做早餐时，他耳中传来轻柔、刺耳的声响： _准备好接受奖励了吗，孩子？_ 埃锐克抽搐得太过剧烈，刀割破手指。这已多年未曾发生。

 

8:00 AM.晨跑使他心绪放松。数小时别无他事，除去一瞬的慌张，泽维尔的一个学生在他身前突然出现。他成功做到不发作。有进步。

 

4:25 PM.失眠开始侵袭。

 

4:40 PM. _Schönes Schätzchen_ 。他肩上的呼吸，接着是牙齿。

 

4:44 PM. _Schönes Schätzchen_ 。他肩上的呼吸，接着是牙齿。

 

4:51 PM. _Schönes Schätzchen_ 。他肩上的呼吸。他母亲的尸体倒下时 _砰然的响声_ 。他后颈上拢着的手。

 

4：52 PM.有十分钟，他蜷在一个远离窗户的角落，瑟瑟发抖，双手扯着头发，身子来回摇晃。大宅某处的查尔斯轻触他的思维，埃锐克屏蔽他，如此激烈，以至于刺痛。

 

5:10 PM.安定。他起身，拨开危险的念头。如果你转弯，而他就在那里，不知何故。别想了。如果那枚硬币没有杀死他。别想了。如果他纠缠着你，永远。别想了。

 

6:32 PM.又一次，他觉得好了些。查尔斯的学生做了一个粗糙的硬纸板头盔来和他的搭配，他笑了。

 

6:40 PM.两个学生在聊天。埃锐克没有听全整场对话。一个说，“虽然这样，但要是你享受到了，就不值什么，对不对？比方说，那期间你高潮了，那么你一定想——”有二十分钟之久，埃锐克的头脑一片茫然。

 

6:52 PM. _Schönes Schätzchen_ 。他肩上的呼吸。牙齿。

**Author's Note:**

> Schönes Schätzchen—美丽的宝贝


End file.
